Kia
by obsessed668
Summary: What happens when everything you thought you knew, changed. What happens when the one thing you care about in the world, is missing. This is Jess, Find out her story.


Pound. Pound. Pound. The beat of my feet as they hit the gravel underneath my worn out runners. I check my watch. 7.15am. Need to be heading back home in time to get ready for another day in my life. As I turn the corner, push open the door to the building that houses the flat I live in, and run up the stairs, I wonder what today will bring. Basically my whole life revolved around one thing. Kia. My daughter. The daughter of the man I hate, but still love at the same time. The daughter of the man who ruined my life. The man who- no, I won't think about that. Not anymore.

I sighed as I let myself into the flat and breezed through the living room and into Kia's. I let out a breath when I saw her, not even noticing how relaxed it made me just to see her safe. With her gorgeous straight blonde hair and innocent emerald green eyes, everyone who met her immediately fell in love with her. Sometimes that wasn't a good thing though.

I shook her awake and told her to go and take a bath while I fixed breakfast. Even though she's only 5, she's one of the smartest five year olds I have ever met. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the necessary materials for breakfast. 10 minutes later, the breakfast was ready.

"Kia! C'mon baby, breakfast is done!" 

I frowned when she didn't reply and went over to knock on the door. But as I placed my knuckles on it, it swung open to reveal that there was no one there and that the window was open.  
"Kia? KIA? KIA!"

I ran, searching throughout the whole flat. Panicked, I finally called my boss to tell him about it.

"Mr. Johnson, its Jess. Kia's missing."  
You see, I work for the FBI, under the missing people's case. Right now, we're working on a case of a guy who has been kidnapping kids from all over LA, even some from other states.

"You think this is connected?" Mr. Johnson asked.

"Do I think this is connected? Of course this is connected! I'm one of the main people working on this case!" I retorted angrily.

"Okay, calm down. I want you to take a few days off while we work on finding out where they've taken her." Mr. Johnson said in what he thought was a soothing voice but all I heard was "take a few days off" repeating over and over again in my head.

"WHAT!!" I screamed "I am not taking off a few days! This is my daughter we're talking about!"

"I understand that and as soon as we get a lead I will call you. Goodbye Jess." And with that said, he hung up.

I sighed angrily, and walked back into the bathroom to see if there were any clues. I took a look around the room before a flutter of something in the wind caught my eyes.

_Sometimes when you want something, its takes a while to hit home in your mind, but when it does you find what you were looking for. You know where I am._

I frowned, trying to figure out what it meant. When you want something, which was Kia, it takes a while to hit home, home, home, it couldn't possibly mean that Kia was where I grew up … in Indiana. But I left there 5 years ago, promising myself that I wouldn't go back there because of memories. But nothing is going to stop me now. Not when it was my daughter they had.

I sighed and called up the airline to book a flight as soon as possible. I packed a quick overnight bag that had only a few changes of clothes and my FBI things. I grabbed a cab, because no one in this city owns a car except for the people with limos, and went to the airport, making it just in time for my flight.

It was a quick flight, and I was soon walking out of the airport and into the stifling heat of Redding. I looked around, suddenly wondering how I was supposed to get back to my house from here. It was at least a one hour drive and it would be even longer if I had to walk and I didn't have that kind of time to spare.

I was just starting to panic when I heard a deep voice saying,

"Miss? Do you need a ride somewhere?"

I turned around with a bright smile on, to thank the person, when I glanced up at him through my Chanel sunglasses, and the smile died on my lips. It was him.

He obviously didn't recognise me, so I decided to play along to see if I could get back home before he recognized me. I put my smile back on and said,

"Would you mind? I need to get to the centre of this town."

"No, it's no problem; I could drive you to the firework show tonight if you like."

My god, he was flirting with me! The nerve! I declined, but thanked him anyway, and he led me to his truck.

The drive to the centre was in silence because I didn't want him to recognise my voice, even though it had changed some during the time I was away. We arrived at the centre and he asked me where I needed to go.

"Umm," I glanced at the paper that I had written on during the flight of where I was supposed to go, and said, "22 sunshine crescent"

He frowned and said, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" I snapped, a little too harshly for what he had asked. He shrugged and drove me to where I had asked.

When we arrived, I saw why he was unsure. This place was completely run down. It looked abandoned. I sighed and got out of the door, shoving some money through the car window.

"Thanks for the ride; I'll take it from here." I turned around and started walking away, hearing him sigh, start the engine, and then leave. I banged on the door and it swung open. I looked around and only saw another note. I was beginning to wish I had called for back up but looked at my phone and saw that there was no signal. I sighed, and picked up the note.

_There are times when we celebrate, times when we play with fire in the cover of darkness. You know where._

I frowned, celebration, fire, celebration, fire. I snapped my fingers. The fireworks! Tonight. I walked back outside and looked around. I saw people setting up for the night time celebrations just a couple of blocks over. I walked to the nearest fast food restaurant and ordered a burger and some fries to sustain me.

The next few hours was a flurry of trying to get all of my things together and getting ready for what was certain to be a wild night. I put my bullet proof vest on underneath my shirt and walked over to the area where everyone was going when it was time. I waited nervously for about an hour when someone with a black beanie covering their face grabbed the person behind the mike, reached behind him and pulled a crying girl in front of him and put a gun to her temple.

It took me a few seconds to recognize it was Kia, and by that time the man had already started talking.

"I know you are here. If you ever want to see her alive again, you should come here and do what I tell you."

While my rational mind was telling me that complying with his demands was stupid and irrational, my person mind was screaming at me to go and get Kia.

I joined the two opinions together and stepped out of the shadows I was standing in, pulled my hand gun up to shoulder height, and said,

"FBI! You even think about doing that and you'll be under arrest for the rest of your life before you can even say the words "not guilty""

I kept my gun on him, and walked up to the stage. He pulled off the safety catch and I faltered for a second, but then continued. When I was 5 metres away I suddenly launched myself into the front flip somersault that I had been working on and whilst I was flying by, faster than anyone could see, I grabbed Kia and held her protectively behind me.

I trained my gun on him again and with a roundhouse kick, I had disarmed him.

"You know, for a guy who's been kidnapping and killing all sorts of children, you're quite the amateur." I remarked into the silence.

Suddenly, the sounds of a loud roaring of a motorbike filled the air and before I knew it, FBI agents were spread across the oval.

The next part of the night was kind of a blur, but I distinctly remember the yelling I got from Mr. Johnson for not following orders … geesh, I think my ears are still ringing.

It wasn't until an hour later that my mind finally caught up with me, after they had taken the guy away in the back of the truck of course, I took Kia and went to a quiet corner to have a moment of silence to talk to Kia. I had been there for about 10 minutes, calming her down when I heard a voice behind me.

"That was some show huh?" when I froze, and didn't say anything, he continued

"Why'd you leave Mastriani?" I almost melted when he used the nickname that he always used to call me. I sighed inwardly.

"Because, Rob, I was pregnant. With your child."

A/N: hey guys, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! It's just a little thing I wrote for English and I thought I'd put it on. Please review, they keep me going. Oh, and tell me if you think the story is done or whether it feels like it should've kept going.


End file.
